End effectors are known in the prior art, including manually operated grasping devices and grasping devices for powered operation. Representative prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,747, disclosing a rotatable arm having a jaw element; U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,071, disclosing an articulated endoscopic surgical apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,591, disclosing a surgical scissors.